Álcool e Luar
by Alex Nox
Summary: © Dragon Mistress. SiriusRemus SLASH. Primeiro episódio da trilogia “Mating”. Quando Sirius e Remus ficam ligeiramente embriagados, nós aprendemos sobre os hábitos de acasalamento de lobisomens, e os alunos desavergonhadamente roubam frases de “Piratas


© Dragon Mistress. Título original: _Alcohol and Moonlight_.

© Tradução por Alex Nox.

Por que copiar se você pode criar? Se você deseja utilizar qualquer parte deste material contate tanto o autor quanto o tradutor.

hr 

**Disclaimer**: Não me pertencem os personagens de Harry Potter. Todos são propriedade de J. K. Rowling. Eu apenas os peguei emprestados para meus próprios fins.

**AVISOS**: Sirius/Remus SLASH. Se você se opõe a romance entre dois homens, não leia.

**Sumário:** Quando Sirius e Remus ficam ligeiramente embriagados, nós aprendemos sobre os hábitos de acasalamento de lobisomens, e os alunos sem vergonha alguma roubam frase de i Piratas do Caribe /i .

**Ultra-agradecimentos:** A WardenMistress, minha beta-reader. Nós trocamos historias uma com a outra.

hr 

— Sirius… você é completamente louco, sabia disso?

O garoto de cabelos cor-de-corvo abriu um enorme sorriso travesso e estendeu uma mão para ajudar seu amigo a sair do alçapão. — Claro que eu sei disso. Por que mais você acha que eu estaria fazendo isso?

Remus Lupin aprumou-se, tirando poeira e sujeira de sua capa, olhando dentro dos olhos azul-meia-noite de Sirius Black. — Só você pensaria nisso… — ele suspirou, mas estava sorrindo.

— Vamos — disse Sirius. Ele e Remus partiram. A passagem secreta da qual eles tinham emergido levava a árvore oca no bosque em volta de Hogsmeade, e um caminho curto os guiava até o vilarejo. A passagem secreta levava de volta a Hogwarts, naturalmente — se localizava atrás de um espelho largo no quarto andar.

Os dois garotos entraram no vilarejo, que estava silencioso àquela hora da noite; apenas algumas outras pessoas vagavam pelas ruas. Remus olhou Sirius. Ele não tinha idéia por que Sirius o havia trazido até ali, mas estava feliz com isso. James havia ficado preso na escola em detenção (a qual Sirius havia de algum modo conseguido evitar), enquanto Peter havia optado por ficar atrás e fazer seu trabalho de Poções. Não estava feliz com isso; mas ele realmente precisava arranjar uma boa nota dessa vez.

Remus, entretanto, havia ficado mais do que feliz em deixar de lado sua lição-de-casa por uma noite e ir com Sirius, apesar de que ele tivera que dar o maior show de ficar irritado pela interrupção com o intuito de proteger sua reputação. Remus estava apaixonado por Sirius; tinha muita certeza de estar apaixonado pelo outro desde que eles se encontraram pela primeira vez, em sua primeira viagem de trem a Hogwarts. A paixonite que ele havia ocultado por tanto tempo havia apenas se intensificado pelo incidente com Snape e o Salgueiro, ao invés de esmagada — estranhamente, já que Sirius havia usado a odiosa licantropia de Remus para se vingar de Snape. Entretanto, Remus era amplamente envergonhado de seus sentimentos. Certamente Sirius ficaria revoltado se Remus respirasse uma palavra sequer; então ele havia jurado manter silêncio.

Ele foi rudemente interrompido em suas meditações quando um som alto e rangido chegou a seus ouvidos. Sirius havia empurrado para abrir a porta de um _pub_. Remus olhou rapidamente para cima para ter um vislumbre do velho sinal de madeira pendurado sobre a porta — uma cabeça cortada de um javali, pingando sangue no tecido sobre o qual jazia.

— Siri! — sibilou Remus, apertando o braço de seu amigo. — Não podemos entrar aí! Somos menores de idade!

Sirius piscou para ele. — Confie em mim, Remmie. Está _okay_.

— Mas…

— Apenas confie em mim, _okay_? — Sirius abriu um sorriso largo.

— Mas… — Era inútil protestar. Sirius já havia ido até o bar, e deu uma batida seca na madeira encardida do bar com os nós dos dedos. O _barman_, que era muito alto e magro e com uma alta quantidade de longos cabelos e barba grisalhos e sujos, saiu de um quarto dos fundos. — Que-que 'ceis querem?

— Duas garrafas do seu melhor rum, por favor, meu bom homem — disse Sirius agradavelmente. Remus enrubesceu.

— Siri…!

O _barman_ não pestanejou um cílio sequer.

— Dois Galleons — grunhiu ele, puxando duas garrafas muito largas de um líquido negro e viscoso, e martelando-as sobre o bar. Ambas as garrafas exibiam rótulos amarelados nos quais uma letra caprichosa e fora de moda proclamava: _Peasegood's Olde-Style Rum_, Rum ao velho estilo de Peasegood.

— Saúde — disse Sirius, sorrindo abertamente, entregando o ouro. Ele pegou ambas as garrafas e fez sinal calmamente para Remus, que o seguiu rapidamente, aliviado ao deixar o _pub_ de ar sujo e sombrio. Ele correu levemente atrás de Sirius, que não estava se dirigindo de volta ao caminho pelo qual eles tinham vindo — ao invés, estava se dirigindo à Casa dos Gritos, balançando as garrafas de um lado para o outro por seus pescoços, cantarolando uma música de David Bowie alegremente sob sua respiração.

— Sirius… Black — ofegou Remus, à medida que ele se arrastava colina acima atrás de seu amigo — Eu… me… recuso… a… ir… mais… longe… até… você… me… dizer… onde… estamos… indo…

Sirius não lhe deu nenhuma atenção, ao invés guiando-o para o lado oeste da Casa. Daquele lado, eles recebiam uma visão estonteante de Hogsmeade e seus arredores, com um vislumbre das torres de Hogwarts à distância. Remus parou e encarou, maravilhado com a cena diante dele. O céu lentamente se tornava roxo-escuro, com uma trêmula e fraca luz laranja apenas visível no horizonte. A lua, num fino e prateado crescente, se despontava quase diretamente sobre suas cabeças.

Sirius deixou-se cair no chão, desarrolhando uma garrafa de rum. Ele entregou a outra a Remus. — Vamos. Viva um pouco, Moony.

Remus se sentou ao lado de Sirius e cautelosamente aceitou a garrafa de bebida. Não a abriu imediatamente, apenas assistiu prudentemente enquanto Sirius jogava a cabeça para trás, tomando um gole de sua garrafa. — Isso não é legal, e você sabe disso.

— Aaah, e daí? — Sirius riu baixinho — Vamos, beba tudo.

Hesitantemente, Remus libertou a garrafa da rolha, e levou-a aos lábios. Ele tomou o menor gole possível, e torceu o nariz. O destilado tinha um gosto áspero e amargo, e ardeu em sua garganta. — Ugh, isso é nojento.

Com uma risada, Sirius tomou mais um gole de sua garrafa. — Gosto adquirido, amor. Você se acostuma.

— Você não parece exatamente um virgem no rum — disse Remus secamente — Suponho que você fale com experiência?

— Você sabe — Sirius balançou a cabeça para que seu cabelo comprido saísse de cima de seus olhos. — Virgem no rum. Gostei dessa. Boa. — Ele tomou mais um gole de rum. Remus notou que a garrafa estava quase um quarto vazia, e os olhos de Sirius haviam tomado um brilho estranho. Ele olhou para cima, para o céu. A lua brilhava friamente para ele, e Remus se arrepiou, pensamentos desagradáveis da lua cheia passando por sua mente. Baixou o olhar para a garrafa de rum, e foi alcançado por um repentino sentimento de inconseqüência. Tomou um longo gole da garrafa, saboreando o gosto. Qualquer coisa para esquecer, apenas por aquela noite, mesmo que isso significasse ficar bêbado.

Sirius se inclinou contra Remus, gorgolejando.

— _Rebel rebel… torn your dress… rebel rebel… your hair… is a mess…_ Rebelde rebelde… arranque o seu vestido… rebelde rebelde… o seu cabelo… está uma porcaria… — cantou ele. Bebericou seu rum. — Boa coisa, isso.

Remus enrubesceu quando Sirius se aconchegou confortavelmente a ele, apoiando a cabeça no pescoço do jovem lobisomem. Era quase muito para agüentar, ter Sirius assim perto e ser incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa sobre seus sentimentos por seu amigo. Ele rapidamente tomou mais um gole de rum. Piscou. Para sua surpresa, o nível de bebida em sua garrafa caía rapidamente. Não lhe incomodava muito; já estava ele a caminho de ficar bêbado — era a primeira gota de álcool que já havia provado.

Eles passaram os próximos dez minutos em silêncio, bebendo. Remus estava se sentindo deliciosamente tonto, se sentando ali com a cabeça de Sirius em seu ombro, escutando Sirius cantar _Rebel Rebel_.

Sirius estava perfeitamente confortável. Também estava começando a se sentir tonto, mas não se importava. Apenas lhe dava uma desculpa para se inclinar em Remus, sem mencionar a coragem. Ele nunca tocava Remus quando os dois estavam sozinhos; tinha medo de que não fosse capaz de se controlar, e fizesse algo do qual iria se arrepender, ou pior, assustar Remus. Era uma história diferente quando estavam com seus amigos, porque quando James e Peter estavam por perto, era fácil abraçar Remus, e cumprimentá-lo com a mesma afeição casual e fraternal que compartilhava com os outros dois. Sirius não podia agüentar o pensamento do que Remus faria ou diria se ele ousasse contar-lhe como se sentia. Ele havia se mantido em silêncio pela melhor parte de três anos, e não era fácil… mas Sirius preferia morrer a perder sua amizade com Remus daquela maneira.

Logo as garrafas de rum estavam semivazias; Sirius se sentou abruptamente. Estava começando a se sentir agradavelmente quebrado. Passou seu braço por sobre os ombros de Remus.

— Noite legal, hein, Moony? Muito linda.

— Fab… — disse Remus indistintamente; já era passado se importar se ele era ou não velho o suficiente para beber. Ele deu uma risadinha nervosa e tomou mais um gole. — Maravilhosa.

Sirius sorriu abertamente para ele. — Tanto quanto você, sabia disso? — Sua mão acariciou o ombro de Remus. — L'ndo — ele soluçou.

Remus se sentou e tirou as madeixas dos olhos, balançando-se levemente. Ele encarou muito duramente Sirius. — Sr. Black — disse ele severamente — Não tenho completa certeza de que tomei rum o suficiente para permitir esse tipo de conversa!

Sirius achou isso deliciosamente engraçado, e caiu balançando-se todo, puxando Remus com ele. Remus ganiu quando foi puxado para cima de seu amigo, e enrubesceu furiosamente. Sirius apenas sorriu de volta para ele. Ele parecia extasiado ao luar, seus longos cabelos espalhados pela grama e realçado em prata pela pálida lua crescente. Remus engoliu dificilmente, a neblina da bebedeira subitamente evaporando.

— Moony? — Sirius levantou o braço para acariciar o cabelo de Remus. — Você sabia… você sabia que você é mais ou menos a criatura mais linda nesse planeta?

Remus mordeu o lábio. — Sirius…

— Eu acho que amo você — continuou Sirius. Ele não parecia tão bêbado quanto estivera momentos atrás. — Na verdade… eu _sei_ que amo você. Você… você me ama?

O lobisomem abaixou a cabeça. — Claro que amo. Você é como um irmão para mim. Assim como James e Peter.

Um longo suspiro do Animagus.

— Não desse jeito — disse ele. — Eu _amo_ você. Como em abraços e beijos e Dia dos Namorados e… bem, você sabe.

Remus se sentou. — Sirius… Eu… Eu não poderia deixar você jogar fora sua vida assim.

Sirius lutou para se sentar também. — Do que você está falando?

— Ser parceiro de um lobisomem não é fácil — disse Remus amargamente. — Você não entende, entende? Claro, é divertido pensar em dar as mãos e beijar… e depois de tudo isso, você pode me chutar se não era o que você queria. Mas se nós fôssemos mais longe… — ele olhou para seus dedos, embaraçado, mas continuou — Se nós… fizéssemos amor, seríamos aparceirados para sempre. E depois disso… você não pode voltar atrás em sua decisão. Eu seria completamente devotado a você, não importa como você se sentisse em relação a mim, pelo resto de nossas vidas. Eu não seria capaz de amar ninguém mais, ou mesmo tanto quanto beijar alguém. E você… você poderia fazer o que quisesse… mas a cada vez que você me cornasse… quando quer que ficássemos longe por muito tempo… eu… eu estaria sofrendo.

Ele olhou Sirius, que o encarava e escutava seriamente, então olhou de volta para o chão. — Quando lobisomens estão afastados de seus parceiros… ou se seu parceiro não é sério… o lobisomem é aquele que sofre. É um compromisso de uma vida inteira, Siri. Não é uma decisão para ser tomada levianamente… eu não poderia… eu não poderia deixá-lo fazer isso com você mesmo, apenas por mim. — ele fungou e tomou mais um gole de sua garrafa.

— Como você sabe se eu não amo você o suficiente para encarar tudo isso? — murmurou Sirius.

— O quê? — Remus se virou para Sirius, que afastou os cabelos de seus olhos e sorriu para ele — Siri…

Sirius se inclinou para frente e beijou-lhe os lábios. Não era exatamente o melhor beijo do mundo; era desengonçado e tinha gosto de rum, mas era o primeiro de Remus. Estava surpreso, mas não se importou em lutar contra — Sirius estava bêbado, e era muito provavelmente o único beijo que Remus jamais arrancaria dele, então era melhor aproveitá-lo.

Depois de um momento eles tiveram que parar por ar; Sirius sorriu para ele e o puxou de volta para o chão. Eles ficaram assim parados por um longo tempo, silenciosos; Remus arrolhou sua garrafa e a pôs de lado. Aconchegou-se perto de Sirius e fechou seus olhos, e estava dormindo em minutos.

hr 

Na manhã seguinte, Remus acordou para se achar deitado na grama, nos braços de Sirius, com dor de cabeça. Ele se sentou e esfregou sua testa, mirando as duas garrafas de rum repousando na grama. Cambaleou até ficar em pé e apanhou-as. Ele tinha estado enormemente podre de bêbado na noite anterior, mas lembrava-se vividamente do que havia acontecido… contando a Sirius dos hábitos de acasalamentos de lobisomens… beijando-o. Suas bochechas se esquentaram enquanto tropeçava para longe da Casa. Ele havia praticamente se humilhado, tudo por causa de uma idéia idiota de Sirius e meia garrafa de rum. A única coisa boa era que Sirius provavelmente não se lembraria do que havia acontecido.

Ele alcançou a orla da floresta que rodeava a Casa e atirou ambas garrafas de rum o mais longe que pôde para dentro das árvores. Houve o som baixo de vidro despedaçado. Ele se virou e tropeçou de volta colina acima, relanceando seu relógio. Eram quase seis; ele teria que acordar Sirius e levá-lo de volta à escola a tempo para duchas e café-da-manhã antes das lições.

Sirius se sentou enquanto Remus se aproximava. Ele bocejou, uma mão tateando a grama atrás dele, procurando por sua bebida. — B' dia, Remmie. Onde está minha bebida?

— Livrei-me dela — ele disse zangado.

Sirius pestanejou rapidamente enquanto processava a informação. — O rum acabou?

— Sim, o rum acabou!

Sirius tirou o cabelo de seus olhos. — Por que o rum acabou?!

Remus rangeu os dentes, indisposto a mencionar a noite anterior. — Porque é uma bebida vil que torna mesmo os homens mais respeitáveis em cafajestes — e você também. — Ele não conseguia esconder sua raiva. — Como eu podia possivelmente acreditar que em você quando diz que me ama, se está completamente bêbado?

Sirius o encarou.

— Mas por que o rum acabou? — ele finalmente perguntou.

— _Francamente_! — Remus se virou e começou a caminhar a passos largos o caminho de volta a Hogsmeade. Ele tentou ignorar as lágrimas presas em suas pálpebras. Ele deveria ter sabido melhor…

— Remmie, espere! — Sirius apressou-se em alcançá-lo. Memórias da última noite passando por sua mente, ele pegou seu amigo pela manga — Espere! Você está… você está chateado… por causa da noite de ontem?

— Por que eu deveria estar chateado? — perguntou Remus friamente. — Você estava bêbado, e não sabia o que estava dizendo. Tampouco eu. Vamos apenas fingir que nunca aconteceu.

Mas Sirius não o deixaria ir. — Não. Remmie, eu não i quero /i fingir que nunca aconteceu. — ele engoliu em seco. — Eu… eu realmente amo você. O suficiente para assumir tudo o que você me falou — sim, mesmo se eu não puder fazer sexo com alguém mais do que você… o que apenas parece um benefício para mim.

Remus mal podia acreditar em seus ouvidos. Estava Sirius realmente dizendo o que ele achava que estava? — Siri… você não pode…

— O que eu não posso fazer? Apaixonar-me? Eu imploro em diferir. — Sirius sorriu um pouco. — Eu amo você, seu torrãozinho pirado. Quer eu esteja bêbado ou sóbrio, savvy? Eu estaria honrado em ser seu parceiro.

Ele puxou Remus para seus braços. Remus fungou, enterrando seu rosto nas vestes de Sirius. Sirius acariciou seus cabelos. — Eu o trouxe até aqui em cima ontem à noite apenas para que eu pudesse ficar sozinho com você — ele murmurou. — Se Jim ou Pete estivessem disponíveis para vir também… eu nunca teria sugerido isso. Queria falar com você aqui em cima… acho que fiquei um pouco bêbado demais.

— Está _okay_ — disse Remus maciamente. — Eu… eu amo você.

— Amo você também — disse Sirius calorosamente — E eu prometo… Levarei tudo tão devagar quanto você quiser. Eu não vou pressionar, _okay_?

— _Okay_ — De repente a dor de cabeça de Remus havia se ido. — Siri?

— Sim?

— Você se importaria se… se eu beijasse você?

— Não mesmo — disse Sirius com um sorriso. Dessa vez o beijo não era piegas, mas ainda tinha gosto de rum. Rum envelhecido.

— Acho melhor nós irmos de volta ao castelo e escovar nossos dentes — comentou Sirius ao terminarem o beijo. Remus riu baixinho. Sirius tomou-o pela mão, e eles começaram a voltar para Hogsmeade.

— Remmie?

— Sim?

— Posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Qualquer coisa, amor.

— Por que o rum acabou?

— FIM —

hr 

(N/A: Todas as frases surrupiadas de _Piratas do Caribe_ são da minha cena favorita, quando Jack e Elizabeth estão encalhados numa ilha e ficando bêbados. Eu também amo a parte quando Elizabeth pede ao Comodoro para salvar Will como um presente de casamento para ela, e Jack diz "Um casamento! Eu amo casamentos! Bebidas pra todo lado!" É um dos meus filmes favoritos de todos os tempos. Obviamente, não me pertencem ele ou suas frases, mas eu certamente gostaria que me pertencesse o Capitão Jack.)

N/T: Mais uma vez valeeeeeeeeeu para a Dragon Mistress que me deixou traduzir essa fic incrível! Paixão à primeira vista, tanto que logo que li já pedi a permissão para traduzir!! E também amoooooo _Piratas do Caribe_!! Se conseguir, também peço permissão para traduzir as outras partes desta trilogia! É a minha segunda tradução, por isso críticas construtivas também serão muito bem aceitas!

E para quem estiver atento aos meus outros projetos, devo informar que tanto _Dangerous Liasons 2_ quanto _Guardião da Adamantina_ estão em hiatus, porque eu e Alex Oliver Lupin estamos passando por problemas pessoais, e também não temos certeza se as continuaremos. Enquanto isso, estamos nos dedicando a nossos projetos solo.

Só mais uma coisa: EU QUERO REVIEWS!!!

Além disso, também informo a estréia do DL e de _Revenges of the Mind, Betrayals of the Heart_ no  de muitas histórias originais minhas em  .


End file.
